


riding the horse

by palalabu



Series: fraternizing with the enemy [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, carlos in ferrari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: Lando is not ready.No, not for Carlos to switch teams; the decision was discussed between them before Carlos signed the contract. Or to see him in another color but blue and orange; he’d seen all those photo edits after all. But Lando is not ready to see how hot his boyfriend is in that Ferrari red.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: fraternizing with the enemy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080416
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	riding the horse

**Author's Note:**

> no, not the polo shirt from the factory visit. it's the tshirt from the video carlos made... anyway, just hmu if you need uh... visual guidance.

Lando is not ready. 

No, not for Carlos to switch teams; the decision was discussed between them before Carlos signed the contract. Or to see him in another color but blue and orange; he’d seen all those photo edits after all. But Lando is not ready to see how hot his boyfriend is in that Ferrari red. 

Lando is playing the supportive boyfriend when he waits at their new Maranello flat for Carlos to return from his factory visit to his new team. And he swears, Carlos left in his old blue button up shirt that Lando always half jokingly calls his “dad shirt”. And don't get it wrong, Carlos, in his formal looking shirts, still looks hot. In an old man kinda way. But when he shows up in this red t-shirt, Lando can’t stop staring at him.

Carlos initially returns, flaunting his new red polo he’d been wearing at the factory. And even then Lando already thinks that he looks perfect in that color. But when he decides he wants to get comfortable at home and changes to a Ferrari t-shirt, Lando is salivating. The shirt makes him look his age, finally. And it hugs him in all the right places; his shoulder, how it’s pulled taut across his pecs. But more importantly, that deeper red compliment Carlos’ complexion perfectly. Lando almost tells Carlos that his switching team is not a bad decision after all. Well, almost, because they both know Carlos in McLaren will forever be the perfect arrangement for thim. 

“Don’t move,” he tells Carlos the second the older one enters the room. And in his surprise, Carlos complies. 

It’s almost like in a trance that Lando starts to trail his finger on Carlos’ shirt. Starting from the hem where Carlos’ skin peeks between the shirt and his shorts, then along his abs, his pecs, where Lando can feel the hard planes of Carlos’ muscle. 

“Fuck. So hot.” Then he looks at Carlos right in his eyes. “You're so hot in this,” he tells him before surging up to lock his lips against Carlos’. 

Carlos catches him with arms around his waist when Lando throws and wraps himself around Carlos. But moans when Lando explores his mouth with his tongue, and with his palms on his back, and his sides. They stagger from the force of the kiss and would've fallen had Carlos didn't steady them. But Lando’s hands keep wandering and marveling at the softness of the red fabric against the firmness of Carlos’ torso, wrinkling the shirt in the process. 

Lando’s hand finally rests on Carlos’ chest and he begins to push them across the room until the back of Carlos’ knees hit the couch and they both fall onto the couch with Lando on top of Carlos. Carlos gasps when Lando slips his hand underneath the shirt but doesn't break away and their tongues meet in an open mouthed kiss. He can feel Lando’s hard cock trapped between their bodies when Lando pulls himself closer and starts to rub himself against Carlos’ abs. One hand clutching around Carlos’ shoulder while the other still fondling Carlos’ chest. 

“Is this how you wanna come?” Carlos pulls Lando closer against him. “Rubbing yourself up against my shirt?” The words whispered breathily into Lando’s mouth.

Lando replies by pulling Carlos’ thick dark hair to turn his head so he could devour Carlos’ lips. Carlos’ hands under his ass helping him grind himself harder against Carlos. But, no, this is not what he wants. 

“No,” he tells Carlos after breaking their kiss with a lewd loud noise. “Stay here,” he orders him before reluctantly getting up from Carlos. And it really takes every ounce of will from Lando to leave Carlos there when he’s looking disheveled with his red swollen lips and blown dark eyes. In _ that _ shirt. 

But he really doesn't want to come that way. So, again, he says, “Stay here,” more to convince himself that Carlos would still be there after he leaves him. 

Lando makes a quick run to their room and grabs the new bottle of lube they buy for their new flat. But no, it’s not brand new. They’ve spent a night there after all. 

When he returns, Carlos still sits there on their couch with his legs spread wide for Lando to stand in between them. And still, in  _ that _ shirt. He watches Lando stripping himself off his hoodie. And then comes his sweatpants. Lando’s red hard cock hangs heavy with beading precum on its tip that Carlos cant’ stop himself from rushing forward and kisses it. 

“Oh god,” Lando moans breathily. But he lets Carlos take his tip into his mouth and indulges himself with few slow thrusts. Because watching his cock slips into Carlos’ thick red lips while he’s in that equally red shirt. “Fuck, Carlos.” How could he say no to that. 

But, he forces himself to pull Carlos away by his hair until Lando’s cock slips out from his lips with a pop. “No,” he says, effectively stopping his boyfriend to continue his ministration and let him to once again sit back on the couch. 

Carlos looks gorgeous like that. Messy and hard. But instead of letting himself marvel at the beauty of his boyfriend, Lando climbs on Carlos’ lap, straddling him, and hands him the lube.

He pulls Carlos into another kiss, moaning when taste himself on Carlos’ tongue, while he hears Carlos busy opening and slathering his fingers with the lube behind him. And it’s not too long when he finally has the tip of Carlos finger circling his opening, before slowly thrusting in. Lando gasps into Carlos' mouth, breathing out along the gentle stretch Carlos’ finger penetrating him.

“You’re still loose,” Carlos whispers against his lips. And it’s no wonder after the morning sex they had in the shower before Carlos left for the factory. Or perhaps, it was from them christening every room in this new flat last night. 

So Carlos makes a quick prep of Lando, takes his own shorts hastily, and soon, it’s his cock that’s coated by the lube, and Lando kneels on top of him with his opening around the head. Lando slides down slowly and they both groan from the smooth friction. Carlos pulls Lando into a kiss once he sits back fully on Carlos’ lap, taking Carlos down to his base. And he feels Lando’s breath stuttering, and his whines and moans when he starts to roll himself gently on Carlos’ cock. 

“You feel so good,” Carlos mumbles against Lando’s skin. He mouths Lando’s neck, down to the deep of his collarbones, before trailing back up, and whispers into his ear, “Want to fuck you properly.” And Lando mewls. “Can I fuck you properly, babe?”

Lando nods frantically, because that sounds like what he needs right now, as much as he loves fucking himself on Carlos. And before he knows it, Carlos has his hands on Lando’s waist and starts to thrust up into him, meeting him halfway whenever Lando is on his way down. “Fuck. Carlos.” And it’s perfect. It hits him on his spot each time that every cell in his body lights up. And the dirty slapping sound of their skin hitting each other burn the fire builds up in his stomach even hotter. 

Lando’s eyes water just from the sensation. His breaths shortened, both from bouncing himself on Carlos and from the electrifying shocks each time Carlos hit his spot. He needs to hold on tighter. And nothing more appealing than Carlos taut pecs, trapped under that red stretched red shirt. Lando stretches his palms on it and revels on the tight muscles under his hands. He can feel Carlos’ pebbling nipples peek through the thin fabric. And when Carlos finally takes his hard leaking cock into his fist, Lando groans and shuts his eyes. The last image sears into his mind is his own hand clutching on Carlos' chest, wrinkling the deep red shirt and skewing the black horse stamped on the left chest in the process. 

“Come on, babe.” Carlos grunts. Pumping him faster. His thrusts are jerky and frantic. And Lando knows he’s squeezing Carlos’s cock tighter in him as his own climax is inching closer and closer. “Come on, Lando. Come on my shirt.”

And that does it. Lando opens his eyes just as ribbons of his cum spurting out, soiling Carlos’ hand and onto his shirt. Staining the red fabric with splashes of white. Carlos then takes his hand off Lando, so it’s just his weeping cock rubbing along Carlos’ clothed abs, on Carlos’ Ferrari shirt. Lando whines, as more white cum scattered across the red, as he empties himself out. 

And that image alone is enough for Lando’s spent cock to make a pathetic twitch for the last time. And for Carlos to finally fill Lando up with his own cum as he climaxes, grunting at the sight of Lando’s cock on his now dirty shirt. 

They’re still panting against each other’s skin, even as Lando starts to run his finger on the wet patches of the shirt. Marveling the fact that he just left his mark on something Ferrari. 

“I’m gonna have to ask them for a new one,” Carlos mumbles against Lando’s shoulder. Watching Lando’s finger dancing across his shirt.

“Ask for a lot of them.”

“So you can ruin another one?”

“Yes.” And finally he turns his head to stare at Carlos in his eyes, “And so I can try and wear one.”

It’s the way Carlos inhales his breath, the way his brown eyes darken in a noticeable fraction, the way his palms spread and cover almost the entirety of Lando’s back as if saying  _ this is mine. he is mine, _ that Lando knows that the idea alone is enough to arouse Carlos. Perhaps it’s just the color. Perhaps because it feels sacrilegious and sinful to have Lando wearing red. But whatever it is, it’s enough to drive Carlos to surge and capture Lando’s lips once again. 

And in between his kisses are whispers of more red to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write Carlos taking his soiled shirt off and putting it on Lando before fucking him into the couch in return. but. laziness. so fill in the blanks yourself lmao.


End file.
